blackthornkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Rowe
Christoper Rowe is the protagonist of the Blackthorn Key ''and apprentice apothecary to Benedict Blackthorn. He is rather short and scrawny, especially when compared to his best friend Tom. He fights mostly with his wits and words as opposed to his fists. Early Life Little is known about Christopher's early life except that he lived in Cripplegate Orphanage, until he was recognized to be a very good cook by Oswyn Colthurst and offered a chance to apprentice as an apothecary, provided he could pass the test. Christopher repeatedly says the priests who ran the orphanage were strict and beat him often, he also says that the other boys teased him often about the harsh conditions of an apprenticeship to an apothecary, causing him to be afraid when he passes the tests and is eligible to be apprenticed to an apothecary. '''Apprenticeship' Christopher's apprenticeship to Master Benedict begins with Christopher being constantly wary of Benedict, it says that it took him most of the day to realize that Benedict didn't intend to hit him, and wasn't likely to do so in the future either. Christopher is shown to have quite an aptitude as an apothecary and Benedict is pleased with his progress, however he does get into mischief and drives Benedict crazy from time to time. Master Benedict Blackthorn acts as a father-figure to Christopher and kindly nurtures his growth as an apothecary as well as the growth of his personal relationships, such as the close friendship he develops with Tom. Benedict regards Christopher as a son, never yells at him, and wants to see him grow up happy and safe. It is revealed later in the book that Benedict was an alchemist and intended for Christopher to follow in his footsteps the same way that Hugh had. Hence the reason Benedict had raised Christopher to understand so many complex codes was (in addition to protecting the secret recipes of the apothecary from other apothecaries who would steal them i.e. Nathaniel Stubb) to protect the more precious alchemic recipes from falling into the wrong hands. Oak Apple Day (May 29th) On the night before Oak Apple day (coincidentally both the King Charles ||'s birthday and Christopher's) Master Benedict gives Christopher a puzzle cube made of Antimony and says that his present is inside. The morning of Oak Apple Day Tom comes into Blackthorn to find Christopher has almost cracked the puzzle box. They work for a while before discovering that the key to the puzzle box is to pour quicksilver (a.k.a Mercury) into the hole where the Mercury planet is within the drawing on the side of the cube. The gift within the puzzle cube turns out to be a full silver shilling, more money than Christopher has had in his life. The two boys decide the despite the cold they'learn with the Shilling and save a penny for eggs to throw at anyone not wearing the oak. The oak on Oak Apple Day is a sign of support for the king and anyone not wearing it is pelted with rotten fruit, eggs, and other such atrocities. As it were, Nathaniel Stubb's oak is comically small and hanging precariously from his coat. Christopher has the bright idea to bribe some children to knock it off. The group of kids Christopher attempts to bribe refuse, but Sally steps up to the job and knocks the Oak off of Stubb's lapel.The children proceed to pelt Stubb with rotten eggs and then run away. Happy in their childish achievement. However, after running off, Tom and Christopher encounter a madman who scares them by yelling about the Cult of the Archangel and Traitors before running away. Christopher is worried because Master Benedict doesn't come home at the normal time but goes to bed regardless. However, Christopher is awoken late at night by the sound of someone downstairs. He goes to investigate and finds his master hurt, burned, in the shop. He treats Benedict and puts him to bed, then goes to bed himself, still worried. Christopher looks up to Benedict like a father, and respects him greatly. He had always had no doubt that Benedict would never lay a hand on him, right up to the day he died. The Feast of the Burning of Joan of Arc, Heretic (May 30th) When Christopher wakes up things seem to be returning to normal and he and Benedict open the store as usual. However, the atmosphere turns sour when two strange men come into the shop. Master Benedict gets angry at Christopher and for the first time in his apprenticeship Benedict hits him, yelling and calling him useless. Christopher runs away to do what his master demands despite the fact that it's an impossible request. When Christopher finally works up the courage to go home he finds his Master dead on the floor of the shop and the jar of Madapple spilled in the workroom. The Visitation of Mary (May 31st) Christopher goes to the Apothecaries Guild to speak to Oswyn Colthurst about his suspisions that Stubb killed Master Benedict. Colthurst tells Christopher to stay in his office where he'll be safe from Stubb but Christopher sneaks out instead because he has unfinished business. Category:Christopher gets a girlfriend